


After School Honey

by Mattricole



Series: Kris is Thirsty [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous-Gender Kris, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattricole/pseuds/Mattricole
Summary: Kris never cared about school, never cared about grades. Even with Toriel's encouragement they never felt the need to strive to be more than just below average. Ralsei changed all of that.





	After School Honey

You glared at the piece of paper in front of you, your eyes feeling as if they were bleeding. You swallow the yawn that threatened to escape from your mouth, a shiver running down your spine as you felt the tired tears well up in your eyes.

“Kris, you okay?” You look up to Ralsei, who was sitting on the other side of the table. You could feel their feet kicking back and forth as they stared curiously at you. They apologized for it earlier, and after a few minutes you were able to convince them you truly didn’t mind, that it actually helped you concentrate.

You tell them you’re fine, that you just simply hate doing your homework and studying.

“But Kris, it’s important to-”

You couldn’t stop yourself from interrupting them, telling them that you knew it was important and that was the reason you were here with them in the first place. Your heart clenched violently when you saw Ralsei flinch. Perhaps you were a bit too harsh.

“H-hey, I know!” Ralsei stood up from their seat. “Let’s take a break! You’ve been working really hard, so I’m sure you could use a snack right about now!”

You did have a couple of bucks in your pocket, thanks to your new job at that horrid excuse for a pizza place. You nod and stood along with Ralsei. Following them out of the school library and towards the cafeteria.

As the two of you entered the cafeteria you chance a glance at the clock. It was ten after five, and the school closes from student use at six. You didn’t have much work left, you could probably finish in another ten or twenty minutes, half that if you ask Ralsei to bail you out and give you some of the answers. You would have too if you weren’t so desperate to go to the same University as them through your own merits. 

Ah, the lengths you go to for love.

“Hey! Hey kid!” Another student (or were they a teacher?) called out to you. A monster in the shape of a puzzle piece, you couldn’t recall their name, glanced around swiftly before returning their gaze to you. “Ya wanna buy a tutorial?”

Your mind blanked for a moment. You stared at the strange student, debating with yourself if you wanted to hear them out for curiosity's sake or just ignore them and move along to getting you and Ralsei some snacks.

“What kind of tutorial?” Of course, Ralsei, sweet, lovable Ralsei, would be curious enough to ask.

“Oh, it’s a good one!” the puzzle piece monster claimed. “Need help studying? Buy this tutorial! Need help eating? Buy this tutorial! Need help…” the monster paused, before smiling devilishly at you. “Need help buying tutorials? Buy this-”

You told Ralsei the two of you were leaving, taking his hand in your own as you lead him away from the crazy-

“Wait! Ralsei loves when you give us money! He will hug you, and call you HONEY!” 

You stopped in your tracks. You knew he was lying, that he was manipulating your feelings for Ralsei…

But what if it was true? Would Ralsei do those things if you gave this random-

“Hey! That’s not true!” 

You cursed yourself. You cursed your weakness. Of course, Ralsei wouldn’t do those things just because you fell for some underhanded trick-

“You don’t need money to get me to do that!”

You looked over at Ralsei in shock. D-did he not know what it meant to call someone “honey”? You had to be sure, so you decided to ask Ralsei if he could call you honey.

“Hm? Well, sure, Kris! Uh, I mean, honey!” Ralsei smiled at you innocently. Your heart fluttered in your chest. There were no romantic undertones in Ralsei’s voice, but you didn’t care. The feelings that welled up inside you was beyond recognition, you could never describe it in a hundred years.

“Honey? Is everything alright?” You brush off Ralsei’s concern, taking their hand in yours and happily leading them back to the vending machines. You quickly bought two bags of chips and a couple of chocolate milk.

“Kris-I mean, honey! Those are the most expensive kind! I-I can pay for myself!” You ignored Ralsei’s interjections, or more precisely, you couldn’t hear them. The high you felt at Ralsei calling you “honey” seemingly fried your brain. You laughed happily, gently swinging your and Ralsei’s hands as you merrily walked back to the library.

“H-honey? Everyone is staring…” Ralsei muttered. You could practically hear the blush in their voice. Ah, you would love to turn around and gaze into that blushing face of his, to brush your hands against his fluffy face, assuring them that everything was okay so long as the two of you were together-

“Kris! Gather your things, it’s time to go home!” You turned to the voice, your Mom, and waved happily at her. You told her you’ll be out in a minute.

“Oh, I guess you’ll have to finish your homework at home. Sorry, we couldn’t finish, honey.”

“Honey?” Your Mom gasped. Your heart stopped. Your blood ran cold, your hand going damp around Ralsei’s. “Y-you two are-”

Panic welled up inside you as you ran off with Ralsei, telling your Mom you’ll pack up real quick and meet her at the car.

“H-honey! Slow down!”

“Why is he calling you ‘honey’?!”

As much as you love Ralsei calling you honey, you’re not sure if it was going to be worth the awkward conversation with Mom.

**Author's Note:**

> We did it! The tags are now searchable! I'll probably still make each a different one shot since I feel they can all be read and enjoyed without the need to read the others. 
> 
> I thought about delaying this one, working on it some more, but I do that with my past fanfics and have a tendency to give up on them, so I'm trying to be a lot laxer on my Deltarune fics. Of course, that doesn't mean I should ignore constructive criticism, so if you have any don't feel discouraged to voice them!


End file.
